Die Annalen eines Verrückten
by kslchen
Summary: Wenn du außen vor bist und doch mitten drin, ohne eingebunden zu sein, dann siehst du manche Dinge klarer als irgendwer sonst. Wenn sie dich für wahnsinnig halten, dann ist die Wahrheit zum greifen nah.


_Mal wieder eine Songfic von mir. _

_Disclaimer__:  
Mir gehört nichts. Die Personen, etc. sind von JKR, das Lied ist von Sonata Arctica und heißt ‚Misplaced'._

_Summary__:  
Songfic! Wenn du außen vor bist und doch mitten drin, ohne eingebunden zu sein, dann siehst du manche Dinge klarer als irgendwer sonst. Wenn sie dich für wahnsinnig halten, dann ist die Wahrheit zum greifen nah._

******Die Geschichte wurde inspiriert von dem Lied ‚Misplaced' von Sonata Arctica.**

**Die Annalen eines Verrückten**

Kennt ihr das? Wenn man irgendwie nicht mehr weiß, wo das alles hinführen soll? Ich schon. Mein Leben ist ein einziges Chaos und ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen tun kann. Es ist, als stände ich neben mir und würde mir selber zusehen, ohne eine Möglichkeit zu haben, einzugreifen und etwas zu verändern. Weil… eigentlich ist mein ganzes Leben verpfuscht. Alles, woran ich glauben könnte, woran ich glauben sollte, ist in meinen Augen wertlos. Irgendwann hören Zeit und Raum auf von Bedeutung zu sein. Irgendwann will man einfach nur noch… ja, was? Was will man? Was will ich?

Zurück. Ich will nur noch zurück. In die Vergangenheit. Sie ist mein einziger Trost zu dieser Zeit. Wie gerne würde ich zurück reisen. Zurück in die Zeit, in der alles noch in Ordnung war. Die Zeit, in der meine Freunde noch lebten, in der ICH noch lebte. Die Zeit, bevor sie mein Leben komplett verpfuschten. Sie haben mir mein ganzes verdammtes Leben gestohlen und ich musste hilflos zu sehen. Ist es da nicht verständlich, dass ich es zurück will? Nicht zu weit zurück. Nicht in meine Kindheit. Das einzige was ich will, sind die paar Jahre, in denen man mir gestattet hat, ein Mensch zu sein, noch einmal zu erleben. Wenn ich schon sonst nichts mehr habe.

Vielleicht will ich auch einfach endlich meine Ruhe. Ich habe es satt, ewig in Angst zu leben. Zu flüchten, mich zu verstecken, bis an mein Lebensende. Ich will einen Platz, der mir gefällt, wo ich bleiben kann und mich niemand schief anguckt. Ich gehöre nicht in diese Zeit. Hier bin ich nutzlos. Übergeblieben von früher. Wieso lassen sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe? Mehr verlange ich nicht. Ich will meine Ruhe, wenn ich mein Leben schon nicht haben kann. Sie sagen, es wäre mein Bestes, aber ich würde sie gerne mal sehen, wenn man sie einsperrt, monate-, jahrelang. Jeder wird dadurch verrückt. Auf die Dauer. Lasst mich verdammt noch mal einfach in Ruhe! Ist das zu viel verlangt? Ist es so unverständlich, dass ich keine Lust mehr habe?

Hört einfach auf, okay? Ich will es nicht hören. Nichts davon. Ich werde leichtsinnig, sagt ihr? Ich verliere den Blick für die Realität? Wirklich? Und was ist mit euch? Wollt ihr mal hören, was wirklich real ist in dieser Welt? Ja? Ganz sicher? Na, ich glaube kaum. Und selbst wenn... fragt jemand anderen. Fragt nicht mich. Denn egal, was ich euch sage, ihr werdet mich nur wieder mitleidig ansehen und eure Kinder aus dem Raum schicken. Ich bin ja verrückt. Sorry, hatte ich ganz vergessen. Was? Jetzt werde ich sarkastisch? Ich verdrehe Tatsachen? Ach nein, WIRKLICH? Wäre ich nicht drauf gekommen. Toll. Kauft euch was dafür. Aber lasst mich verflucht noch mal einfach in Ruhe, OKAY?

Ich bin verurteilt. Ein dreizehnfacher Mörder. Dreizehn. Eine Unglückszahl. Meine Unglückszahl. Ich saß zwölf Jahre. Zwölf. Eine Glückszahl. Das Dutzend, das Runde. Meine Pechzahl. Aber ich bin unschuldig. Da können sie sagen, was sie wollen. Schön für sie. Schön für mich. Bringt nur nichts. Weder ihnen, noch mir. Sie suchen mich. Ich versteckte mich vor ihnen. Katz und Maus. Immer im Kreis. Runde um Runde um Runde. Liegt es an mir, oder ist das nicht wirklich produktiv? Aber okay, man muss sie nicht verstehen. Die haben eh so was von einen Schuss weg, dass glaubt man gar nicht. Ach, ganz vergessen, ich ja auch. Tut mir Leid, mir entfällt manchmal, dass ich ein krankhafter Irrer bin.…

Es tut weh. Ja, es tut verdammt weh. Jetzt zufrieden? Ich weiß langsam, dass es euch Leid tut. Habt ihr noch ne andere Platte? Außer der jetzt, die ihr abspielt, wenn ich dabei bin und der, die dann zum Zug kommt, wenn ich denkt, ich höre es nicht. Aber ihr irrt euch, denn ich höre es. Ihr irrt euch was so vieles anbelangt. Woher ich das weiß? Das haben mir meine imaginären Freunde verraten, wisst ihr. Könnten natürlich auch die körperlosen Stimmen in meinem Kopf sein, wer weiß das schon. Nein, ich mache mich nicht lustig darüber, gar nicht. Kein Stück, wirklich nicht. Das sieht nur so aus. In Wirklichkeit nehme ich das alles furchtbar Ernst. Moment… ihr glaubt mir das auch noch? Oh, ich bitte euch. Wacht auf! Macht eure Äuglein auf! Das Leben ist kein Märchen! Ist es nicht, war es nie und wird es auch niemals sein. Höchstens in euren Träumen.

Wollt ihr mal wissen, wie das ist, so behandelt zu werden, wie ich? Ich weiß, dass ihr mir für nicht ganz klar im Kopf haltet. Ihr denkt, die jahrelange Gefangenschaft hätte mich verrückt gemacht. Aber das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Ich bin erstaunlicherweise ziemlich klar im Kopf. Klarer als ihr. Denn ich sehe, wie es wirklich ist. Ich sehe alles glasklar vor mir. Und doch schweige ich. Ihr würdet mich nur einsperren. Aber halt! Das habt ihr ohnehin schon. In diesem Haus. Dieses Haus, was sechzehn Jahre lang mein Heim war und in dem ich mich niemals wohl gefühlt habe. Ich war hier nie zu Hause. Ich hasse es. Und doch zwingt ihr mich, hier zu bleiben. Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig, aber ich werde es. Ihr sperrt mich ein und redet nicht vernünftig mit mir. Ihr habt Angst, dass sehe ich. Aber ich schweige. Und innerlich lache ich euch aus. Hey, ich bin verrückt, ich darf das.

Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt, wie es so in der Hölle ist? Ich kann es euch sagen, wenn ihr wollt. Denn ich lebe in der Hölle. In der perfekten Hölle. In meiner Hölle. Oder besser: in einer davon. Mein Leben ist eine einzige Hölle. Eine Lüge. Eine Lüge, die ich irgendwann als mein Leben akzeptieren muss. Was sagt ihr da? Ich rede wirres Zeug? Glaubt mir, dass würdet ihr auch, wenn ihr nur ein paar Jahre in meiner Haut hättet überleben müssen. Welchen Teil meines Lebens würdet ihr bevorzugen? Meine Kindheit, in der ich gehasst und gequält wurde? Meine Jugend, in der ich innerlich gespalten war? Meine Gefangenschaft, in der ich die wahre Bedeutung von ‚Einsamkeit' und ‚Hoffnungslosigkeit' kennen lernte? Oder etwa die Jahre danach, in denen ich für wahnsinnig gehalten werde und niemand mich mehr richtig ansieht? Sucht euch was aus, ich persönlich habe keinen Favoriten. Aber meine Meinung zählt ja ohnehin nichts.

Ich habe ein Versprechen einzulösen und das werde ich tun. Ich habe meinen beiden besten Freunden versprochen, dass ich ihren Sohn beschützen werde. Oder das ich bei dem Versuch es zu tun sterbe. Ich werde es tun. Ich werde es nicht schaffen, aber ich werde bei dem Versuch sterben. Hast du mich gehört? Ich werde immer da sein, wie ich es deinen Eltern versprochen habe. Irgendwann wirst du dich wieder in Gefahr bringen und dieser Tag liegt nicht allzu fern. Ich werde da sein. Der Tag, an dem du wieder irgendwas Unvorsichtiges unternimmst, wird mein Todestag sein. Ob ich sterben will? Frag mich nicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Sterben nicht wirklich. Aber auch nicht leben. Zumindest nicht... so! Nein, es macht keinen Sinn. Es muss keinen Sinn machen. Aber es stimmt. Am Ende bin ich nur ein weiterer Toter. Nichts Besonderes. Trauere nicht um mich. Du kennst nicht mich, nur den Verrückten, von dem sie glauben, dass ich es bin.

Ich glaube, ich könnte damit umgehen. Damit, dass alle mich für irre halten. Damit, dass alle Mitleid mit mir haben. Damit, dass ich eingesperrt bin. Damit, dass mein Leben wertlos ist. Aber es tut weh. Jeder Moment tut weh. Jedes Lachen. Jedes Wort. Jede Erinnerung. Meine Vergangenheit hat mir zu übel zugesetzt. Ich gehöre nicht hierhin. Ich bin Fehl am Platz. Ich verstehe es nicht, verdammt noch mal. Wieso haben sie mir nie auch nur eine Chance gegeben? Wieso habt IHR mir keine Chance gegeben? Manchmal beneide ich sie. Ihr wisst wen. Meine Freunde. Sie sind tot. Sie sind gestorben, als sie am Höhepunkt ihres Glücks standen. Sie sind glücklich gestorben. Gemeinsam. Ich beneide sie, weil sie jung starben. Verrückt? Ja, wahrscheinlich schon. Aber in euren Augen bin ich das ohnehin schon, also ist das jetzt auch egal.

Eine Ruine. Ein Wrack. Das bin ich. Und zwischendrin meine Seele, die sich dagegen auflehnt. Ich sitze da und warte ab. Nicht das mir etwas anderes übrig bleiben würde, aber davon mal abgesehen jetzt. Ihr wuselt um mich herum und kämpft und tut was weiß ich noch alles. Wollt ihr mal die Meinung von einem Verrückten? Von jemandem, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hat? Ja? Gut. Ihr seid Idioten. Es wird der Tag kommen, an dem seid ihr nicht mehr als ich es bin. Vielleicht verrückt. Vielleicht lebensmüde. Vielleicht auch einfach nur offen genug, um die Wahrheit zu sehen. Seht mich nicht so an. Es stimmt. Ihr müsst es nicht verstehen. Das hier sind nur die Gedanken, die dem Kopf eines Wahnsinnigen entsprungen sind. Ihr glaubt mir nicht? Gut und schön. Damit kann ich leben, aber lasst mich euch trotzdem einen letzten Gedanken geben. ‚Nichts war je genug und nichts wird je wie früher sein.' Ihr wisst nicht, was ich damit meine? Das ist mir klar. Aber lasst mich euch noch eines sagen: Ich bin nicht verrückter als ihr. Der Unterschied besteht nur darin, dass ich es nicht verleugne. Okay. Ich habe gesagt, was ich sagen wollte. Ihr braucht mir nicht zuzuhören. Eines Tages werdet ihr euch an meine Worte erinnern. An den Rat eines Verrückten: Lebt, solange ihr könnt, denn ihr seid länger tot, als lebendig.


End file.
